peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 June 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-01 ;Comments *There is a competition in the programme to win two pairs of tickets to attend a Sonar festival launch party in London on Friday 4th June. *England had earlier drawn 1-1 with Japan in a Euro 2004 warm-up game. JP "Glad to see Michael Owen scoring against Japan tonight." *Peel mentions that he'll be "rather inexpertly" compering a Lonnie Donegan tribute night at the Royal Albert Hall on Monday 21st June. Amongst those set to appear are Billy Bragg and Van Morrison. As later revealed on 22 June 2004, he was unable to attend the event due to delays returning from the Sonar festival in Barcelona. *The programme includes a segue link of a male voice reading the Brothers Grimm fairy tale "Hans In Luck". For similar links, see also 25 March 2004 and 25 May 2004. Sessions *Numbers #2. Recorded 29 April 2004. Tracklisting :Recording cuts in with an extract of Noel Edmonds talking. *Pay TV & Hakan Lidbo: Trendy Discotheque (CD Single) Container *Donna Summer: Black Sabbath Disco Murders (EP - Wooden Karova) Mirex *Kabuto: No Musician (12") Primate Endangered Species *Numbers: I Will Smile More (Peel Session) *Eska: Hypnotism Act 1952 (Split 7") Gringo *Turbulence: Prove Them Wrong (7") Xterminator *Alton Stitcher: Wildwood Flower (LP - I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling) Center for Public History *Steveless: Garden (The Labour EP) White Label *Bullet Union: Stay Indie, Don't Be A Hater (7") Jealous *Artwork: Rolex Riddim (EP - Red EP) Big Apple *Numbers: Cry (Peel Session) *YourCodeNameIs:milo: Iron Chef (LP - All Roads To Fault) Fiction *Container Drivers: The Ex-Members of the Fall Club (Various CD - Perverted By Mark E: A Tribute To The Fall) ZickZack *Leandro Gamez: Gala De Fiestas (Various EP - Pure Intec EP) Intec *Lonnie Donegan: Rock My Soul (10") Nixa (Pig's Big 78) *Isor: You Can't Make A Clown Out Of Cocoa (Various Compilation LP - Fear Candy 03) Terrorizer *Segue: "Anyway, the cow wasn't at all pleased with what he was doing. She turned her head, mooed at him and then tried to beat him off with her tail. But Hans simply wouldn't give up. So the cow gave him a good kick and knocked him over. There he was, lying in a ditch once more." *Pascal feat MC Fats: Dig Deep (12" Playaz Lounge) True Playaz *Numbers: Drunk With Pain (Peel Session) *Mugstar: I Am A Droid (unknown) White Label *Bell: Daylight Burn (LP - Seven Types of Six) Soul Jazz *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance? (7") Pop Con :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *To Rococo Rot: Days (EP - Cosimo) Domino *Datsuns: Messin' Around (LP - Outta Sight / Outta Mind) V2 *James Carr: Love Attack (LP - My Soul Is Satisfied) Kent :JP: "I think all you can do after that is have one of those reverential Radio 3 style pauses." *Scarletron: The Claw (EP - The Claw) Outside *Numbers: Anything (Peel Session) *Tunng: A Tale From Black (7") Static Caravan File ;Name *John_Peel_20040601.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Note : file "John Peel 2004-06-01.mp3" on John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) is incorrectly named. It is the show from 2004-06-02. The show listed below is the correct one, at 128 kbps: thanks to user bbrbr57 for providing this. ;Available *http://home.wanadoo.nl/jpdl/John_Peel_20040601.mp3.torrent (Peel 2004-04) *Mooo Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions